1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-014142 discloses a lever-type connector configured so that a male housing including a receptacle and a female housing including a terminal accommodating portion to be fit into the receptacle are connected by rotating a lever provided on the female housing.
The lever is a single plate and is arranged along an outer wall of the terminal accommodating portion. Further, a clearance for making a connecting operation smooth exists between the peripheral surfaces of the two housings in consideration of dimensional tolerances. Thus, in the process of connecting the two housings, the postures of the two housings may be inclined with an engaged part of a cam groove of the lever and a cam follower of the receptacle as a supporting point. Inclination of the two housings increases sliding resistance between a terminal fitting of the male housing and a terminal fitting of the female housing, and hence also increases connection resistance.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to suppress the inclination of a male housing and a female housing when connecting a lever-type connector configured to connect the two housings by a lever in the form of a single plate.